100 Years of Love
by Goku Dragneel
Summary: After the battle of Alvarez, Natsu and Lucy's relationship has grown even stronger. Team Natsu has taken the 100 year quest and during it Natsu and Lucy take their relationship to the next level, but then Lucy becomes pregnant. How will she tell Natsu? How can she finish the quest with 2 lives to worry about? Post-Alvarez, during 100YQ Spoilers duh Rated T for themes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Disclaimer: First of all I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. The only thing I own is the little story parts. Second this story takes place within the canon universe so this is post Alvarez and during 100YQ and since that manga is still releasing i will update this story periodically according to that manga. Third obviously spoilers for Alvarez arc and 100YQ. Now I've bored you enough. Time to get to 100 Years of Love.**

* * *

Year X793: One year after the battle with Alvarez.

"This year's Kem Zaleon Prize for best new author goes to… Lucy Heartfilia!"

A Lot has happened to Fairy Tail since that battle with Alvarez. Lucy won an award for her book "Iris's Adventure". All the couples have grown closer to one another, especially Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel! Here!", Levy called

"Yeah!", He responded.

Gajeel's face widens as Levy whispers something into his ear and the word baby can be heard. Elfman and Evergreen were getting along. Laxus had many different options. Even Erza's relationship had gotten better. Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere were pardoned of their crimes. Ever since then Erza has been brushing her hair every day. Master Makarov's legs had been badly damaged from the battle but he was the same as ever. Even Mavis and Zeref got a happy ending after being reincarnated. Everybody celebrated all through the night.

The next morning Lucy woke up in her apartment confused.

"That was too real to be a dream." Then Lucy turned to see Natsu and Happy messing with her stuff in her room.

"What are you doing in my room?", she asked angrily.

"Because you collapsed and I had to bring you here." Natsu responded.

"I DRANK TO MUCH!", Lucy exclaimed. "WHAT DID I DO?". Lucy sulked mumbling something about never being a bride.

"Come on we have a job!", Natsu said.

Lucy, thinking about all she went through with Natsu and Fairy Tail, starts crying and hugs Natsu. "If I hadn't met you, I would've never lived any of this", she said. "From the bottom of my heart thank you."

"Hey Lucy, I wanna say something too", Natsu says. Lucy looks at him as her heart skips a beat wondering what he is gonna say. Then it all goes away as Natsu drags her out of her apartment to go on their quest with Team Natsu.

"It's ok", Natsu says. "We'll be together forever from now on."

'Did he just say that we'll be together forever?', Lucy wondered in her head.

"What quest are we going on?" Lucy asked as she was led outside and saw Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla standing there.

"Something I wanted to do for a while now", Natsu said. "A 100 year quest!"

And so Team Natsu set off to challenge the quest the no one has completed before.

* * *

 **Sorry about summarizing the last chapter of the manga. I need to set things up first, but I promise next chapter will have original stuff. For those wondering I will release chapters whenever they are done. Until then let me know what you think about the premise of my first Fairy Tail story. Also check out my other stories about DBZ, Digimon, and Power Rangers, and let me know if I should do more Fairy Tail stories. Well that's all from me Dragneel Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back at it with another chapter of 100 Years of Love. Sorry again about the last chapter. I had to get all that stuff out of the way so I can add my own bits of story to it. Anyway now we are onto the 100 Years Quest. I will write past where the manga is at but when the manga releases I will rewrite those parts accordingly. Enough talk time for chapter 2!**

* * *

Even after Team Natsu left Fairy Tail is as rowdy as ever. Three people are brought into the guild as new recruits. One was stuck up and another was scared however. That left Touka a young mage that seems to have a connection with Natsu. Even mirroring the way Juvia acts around Gray.

Everyone reacts surprised that someone similar to Juvia exists.

Meanwhile Team Natsu has reached the continent of Giltena. After trekking through ethernano clumped like snow they reach the guild to accept their quest. The oldest guild Magia Dragon. There they meet Elefceria the Dragon of Law and creator of all guilds. As it turns out Elefceria is like Acnologia and Eileen, humans that turned into dragons after gaining the dragon seed from dragon slaying magic. He teleported all around the place including into Lucy's boobs. Then Natsu plunged his hand in there to grab the guy but he teleported out as Lucy stood there shocked. Not that she has never felt Natsu's hands there before. Elefceria asked the group if they were willing to accept the risks of the quest. They all said yes except Lucy. "I can't do this, not with the way I am now. But Virgo told me I will have a reunion and I must see who that person is." Lucy then said yes and, filled with determination, signed the paper to accept the quest. Then, Elefceria told them the details about the quest. They were to defeat and seal the 5 "God" Dragons of Giltena, also known as the Holy Pentadrakes, each of them as strong as Acnologia. With this Natsu,having already defeated Acnologia, got all fired up.

Back at Fairy Tail, Juvia was upset that Gray had left her and wanted to go to him, but Touka told her to just wait and they got into an argument with Touka spouting names of girls around Gray including Briar, the girl from the Avatar Cult. This caused Gajeel to raise some suspicion about who Touka really was.

After Elefceria told them the location of where one of the Holy Pentadrakes might be, Team Natsu headed off in that location. As they were traveling they decided to stop and set up camp.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. I'll be back", she told the group with a smile. Then she treaded off into the woods to take care of something.

Everyone was ok with this but something seemed wrong.

"Has anybody noticed that Lucy has been acting strange lately?", Gray asked as his clothes suddenly vanished. This wasn't the first time Lucy has done this. Occasionally she would stop the group so she could do something but nobody knew what she was doing.

"Yeah it's strange how much she is leaving", Wendy said puzzled.

"Oh just let her be", Natsu said. "Lucy's always been weird. Probably just more of her weirdness", he said with a grin.

"Not like this Natsu. Something's wrong with her", Gray said.

"Oh really Ice Princess!" Natsu exclaimed. "You haven't known Lucy as long as I do."

"No but I am her friend and I care about her. You should too Flame Brain", Gray retaliated.

"I do care about her, that's why I let her be you damn stripper!"

"Fire Freak!"

"Ice Pop!"

"ENOUGH!" Ezra yelled as she punched the two. "We should be focusing on Lucy here. I'll go talk to her and see what's up, and Gray put some clothes on." With that Gray struggled to find his clothes as Ezra went to find Lucy.

* * *

When she was far enough away from the group, Lucy knelt down and retched into the bushes.

'If this keeps up I won't be able to keep it a secret from everyone', she exclaimed in her thoughts. Ever since they left for the quest Natsu and Lucy's relationship started to get … intimate. They would wait until everyone was asleep and then go at it. But they weren't thinking too well, and Lucy had gotten pregnant. 'I can't believe this is happening to me. I want to tell him but I know if I do he will give up on this quest and take care of me, but I don't want him to do that. He's wanted to go on this quest for a while and I don't want to ruin it right as we started. It's only been like what? One month? I haven't started showing yet so it can't be noticed.' "Ah Mou!", Lucy exclaimed to herself.

"You have to tell him at some point you know."

Lucy, startled, turned around and saw her most powerful spirit and friend Loke standing there.

"How did you know I was pregnant?", Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I'm your spirit. I know when something is bothering you.", Loke said.

"I can't tell him yet Loke. I don't want him to give up this quest he so desperately wanted to go on."

"He deserves to know Lucy. It is his child after all. But I will go with whatever decision you make, just know I will be on high alert with your protection and I will let the other spirits know too."

"Thanks Loke." Lucy said as Loke disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World. Right as Loke left however Erza came through the bushes and saw Lucy.

"I don't know what to do", Lucy said depressingly. "How am i gonna tell Natsu I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Ooh cliffhanger ending. Sorry I had too. Well here it is chapter 2 of 100 Years of Love. I hope you all enjoyed it. Especially since it's new material. Also I forgot to mention that this story is mainly NaLu but there will be other ships especially GaLe since that one is cannon in the manga. Anyway, review how it is and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, Dragneel Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally its chapter 3! I'm sure a lot of you have waited to see the conclusion of the last chapter so here you go. Also I want to space the chapters out a little bit so that I can give the manga some space to get ahead, otherwise I'll write my own material and have to rewrite it for newer chapters. Anyway I'll stop talking and let you read. Here is 100 Years of Love chapter 3.**

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

'OH NO!', Lucy screamed in her mind.

She turned around and saw the red-headed demon everyone at Fairy Tail feared.

"Oh hey Erza, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Did I hear you correctly? You're pregnant?", Erza asked.

Lucy just nodded her head while looking at her feet.

"Who's the father?"

"Who do you think?", Lucy responded.

"I'm going to kill him", Erza said as she started towards where Natsu was but was stopped by something tugging on her armor. She turned around to see Lucy there crying.

"Ezra please stop. He doesn't know yet."

"But he didn't use protection and knocked you up", the scarlet hair barked.

"Yes, but it's my fault too. We weren't thinking and let our emotions take control of us", Lucy said back.

"How long have you two, you know", Erza said shyly.

"Ever since we got to Giltena", Lucy stated.

"What? When? How?" Ezra struggled to get the words out as she stood there shocked.

"Most of the time we wait until you guys are asleep. Other times we would sneak away when you guys were distracted." The Blonde responded.

Now that she mentioned it Ezra did remember times when those two would disappear and then come back holding hands. Ezra didn't think anything of it; she just thought that Natsu ran off and Lucy went to bring him back. To think that they were… Erza shook away the thought of it, her cheeks redder than her hair.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"About a month." Lucy replied.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Only you, Levy, and my spirits."

"Levy?"

"Communication Lacrima," Lucy said, answering Erza's thoughts.

"Ok well we have to put a hold on this quest and get you home." Ezra said sternly.

"No!"

"Lucy you can't continue. You have to worry about not only yourself but the baby as well."

"I can't go back. If I do, Natsu will worry what's wrong, and you and I both know that he will do anything to find out. He wanted to do this quest for so long. If he finds out I'm pregnant, he'll want to stay with me and abandon the quest. I can't ruin his dream like that." Lucy cried.

Erza stood there and felt for the girl. She had also let the love of her life do what he wanted to do without bothering him.

"Erza please don't tell anyone I promise I will be cautious about my well being, but please don't let anyone know especially Natsu.

Erza took the blonde girl in her arms and hugged her. "Shhh. It's all right I won't tell anyone. But I will be watching you closely. If anything happens to you while you are pregnant I couldn't live with myself. All I ask is that when you get more into your term, you will stop questing and let Natsu know." Erza told her.

"Ok Erza I will. Besides, even though this is called the 100 Year Quest, with Natsu on our side I don't think it will last that long." Lucy said.

"I hope you're right. Come on, we should get back to the others before they worry too much."

Erza led Lucy back to camp, hoping the future turned out ok for Natsu and Lucy.

"Luce is everything alright?", Natsu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was feeling a little queasy but im fine now."

"That's good." Wendy replied.

"Ok well today has been quite eventful, but we should rest up. Tomorrow we head for Elmina in search of Mercfovia the Water God Dragon." Erza proclaimed. Everyone then laid down and drifted off to sleep except two people.

"Lucy come on they are asleep." Natsu begged.

"No Natsu. I'm not in the mood plus we need to sleep in case we do run into the Water God Dragon."

"I know but it's fine it'll be quick."

"No"

"What's up with you? You never turn down my offer."

"Well I haven't been feeling well lately." Lucy said

"You want Wendy to check up on you in the morning?" Natsu asked concerned for his lover.

"No I'm fine it's just a bug, it'll pass through my system quickly don't worry about me. Now get to sleep." She said as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Natsu stared at the sky. 'Something is up with Lucy and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.'

The next morning they all woke up, packed up camp, and headed off in the direction of Elmina. Along the way they encountered jellyfish like creatures that attacked them but Wendy blew them away with her Sky Dragon Roar.

"You know I'm curious about what this reward is." Lucy said

"Here she goes." Happy responded.

"It's not like that!" Lucy barked.

 _Flashback_

" _Now your reward. If you complete this quest you shall get one thing. Anything you desire I will grant it to you." Elefseria said as everyone stood there shocked._

 _End_

"Whatever we desire is way too vague." Lucy said as thoughts filled her head including Aquarius's key.

Everyone started talking about what they would want until Gray started shouting.

"I see it. Elmina!" he said as everyone ran down to the city.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail…

"Gajeel what's with the outfit?" Juvia asked

"Detectives got to wear trenchcoats right?" the Iron Dragon Slayer responded.

Gajeel and Lily were suspicious of Touka after she mentioned Briar from Avatar's name. So they and Juvia went to tail Touka.

As Team Natsu entered Elmina, they talked a lot about the harbor town and decided to find a place to stay. However what they did not know was that someone was watching them.

"They are mages from the southern continent, Lord Water God."

* * *

 **And there we go, chapter 3 is finished. I hoped you liked the interaction between Erza and Lucy I really wanted their relationship to be focused on. Now I already have an idea on how Natsu will find out, but if you have any ideas let me know and review down below. Anyways I'll let you guys go. Until next chapter, Dragneel Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry about making you wait for this chapter. I've been really busy with work and school lately. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter because that's the last original content for now since I just hit the water god dragon. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Team Natsu wandered around till they found a hotel that they could stay at. When they walked inside however all they found was a lone fish flopping on the front desk.

"A fish?" They all questioned.

Happy grew all excited about the fish being there while Charle told him to calm down.

"Is there no receptionist?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe it's one of those complementary drink type things." Natsu said as Happy asked him to share.

"No way!" the fish suddenly said.

Just then the fish in Natsu's hands turned into a full grown man. He was in a black tuxedo and had his black hair slicked to the right.

Everybody freaked out over what just happened except Happy who was upset that he didn't get to eat the fish.

"Welcome friends," he said. "To Hotel Journey. My my I was taking a nap, and I accidentally turned into a fish. We've all had that happen haven't we?" The man asked.

"NO WE HAVE NOT!" Lucy retorted.

Everyone was asking the man questions including "Are you a human or a fish?" to which he responded "I suppose it's either, or I'm a fish."

Just then the man realized something and spirited off mumbling something about almost forgetting his date. As he ran out though he said "Everyone! Please use these rooms as you please!" and ran to the door. Just as he reached it however he told them something else.

"If you plan on staying in this city, you must not forget to drink the complimentary beverage left in your rooms. Otherwise as humans you will not be able to live here." His face darkened as he said the last part, and left.

"Erza what are we going to do?" Wendy asked. "This hotel is …"

"Yes it is certainly a strange establishment." Erza cut her off. "That said, finding another one is a hassle."

"And I'm tired of tramping around. I'm fine with this place." Lucy said as she stretched herself on a couch.

"And it's free!", Natsu exclaimed.

"It's not going to stay free silly. We'll leave out money before we go." Lucy responded.

Meanwhile Happy and Charle were complaining about not getting to eat the fish.

Then they all noticed this strange vial sitting on the counter with a sign in front of it saying welcome.

"Poison?" Someone asked.

"Do they really expect us to drink this?!"

After thinking it over for a while they all decided to drink the vial and then headed off to their own rooms.

"Alright Lucy let's get to bed." Natsu said.

"No Natsu! I want to have my own room, you and Happy can have your own room."

"What Lucy? Why?"

"Natsu please I want some privacy to myself for once!" Lucy Barked.

"Lucy what's up with you lately you never distance me like this and you are more aggressive than usual. Is something wrong?" Natsu asked concerningly.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I just haven't been feeling well lately. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." Lucy apologized.

"Is there anything I can do?" Natsu asked.

"Just let me be alone and rest a little."

"Ok." Natsu said. "Are you sure…

"Natsu!" Erza yelled. "If she asks you to leave her alone then leave her alone. Lucy needs to rest so let her be."

"Fine". Natsu said and then went into his room. Happy was already sitting on the bed as Natsu came in.

"Hey Natsu what was that all about." the little blue cat asked, but Natsu didn't respond. Natsu just sat on the bed and looked at the ground.

"Natsu? Natsu? Natsu!" Happy yelled. This finally got Natsu's attention and looked up.

"Huh? Oh sorry Happy I was just thinking about some things." Natsu apologized.

"That's ok. I wanted to know what happened outside."

"Oh Lucy and I were having a little fight."

"Oh are you two alright?" Happy asked.

"Yeah we settled it, it's all good."

"Is Lucy coming to join us?"

"No, she wanted her own room."

"Oh ok well goodnight Natsu."

"Good night Happy." 'I'm really worried about Lucy. She says she is sick, but she is never like this when she is sick. There is something she's not telling me, and I'm going to find out what it is.' Natsu then drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Thanks Erza." Lucy said.

"You're welcome, but I hate keeping this from Natsu though. I really wish you would tell him."

"I already told you I can't. I don't want him to stop this quest."

"I know, I know. I just hate keeping secrets, but I will trust your judgment. Anyways Goodnight."

"Goodnight Erza." Erza then left the room. Lucy then pulled out her communication lacrima and made a call. "Levy-Chan Hello?"

"Lu-chan! How are you? It's been a while."

"I'm good the guild is doing well too." Levy made sure not to mention Touka as to not give Lucy any more stress. "So how are you doing?"

"Oh well I'm good we finally started the quest and we are at…"

"No I mean how ARE you?"

"Oh well… I'm ok but now all of my spirits and Erza know. Plus Natsu is getting suspicious because I'm not being with him."

"I know you won't but you really should tell him. He's going to find out sooner or later. Especially if your spirits and Erza start being very protective of you."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell him. I'm just afraid of how he's going to react."

"Lu-chan he won't be anything but happy he loves you he wouldn't be with you if he didn't."

"You're right Levy-chan it's these stupid hormones that are making me not think straight."

"I know how that feels." Levy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Well I got to go. Be safe."

"I will. Oh and Levy-chan, good luck with Gajeel." With that Lucy hung up on a very red cheeked Levy and went to sleep. Little did Lucy know that the walls weren't very sound proof to someone with really good hearing. "Lucy-san is pregnant!.

* * *

 **Hey guys Dragneel Here. So it's been a while. The last time I uploaded was back in October. Hwooo that was a while ago. I honestly have no excuse I just haven't been interested in writing and wanted to do other things, but i'm glad i waited a bit because a story revelation happened in the manga that I never would have seen coming and I'm glad that I can put it in the story and it works out for the story as well. Also as a side note it REALLY sucks having to wait 2 weeks for each chapter it's really killing me but at least we have the final season every week. Anyway I've held you long enough sorry about the wait, I appreciate all those who were patient. P.S. I'm thinking about doing a future children story for Fairy Tail. It would be updated while I wait for the next chapter of the manga to come out. So let me know if you would like to see that. Well that's all from me Dragneel Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Goku here. Sorry about the wait. Once again i just haven't been interested in writing lately but im back with a new chapter I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucy was sound asleep in her bed while next to her room a little sky dragon slayer sat in shock.

"I can't believe it! Lucy-san is pregnant with Natsu-san's baby! Why is she still on the quest if that is the case? And why won't she tell Natsu?" Then having already fallen asleep, Carla woke up to Wendy rambling on.

"What are you rambling on about Wendy?"

"Oh nothing", the young mage responded.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you said something about someone being pregnant."

With an exasperated sigh Wendy responded "Ok I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone." Carla nodded. "These walls are soundproof but with ears like mine, I can hear everything. So I heard Lucy-san talking to Erza-san and Levy-san in the other room."

"And?" the white cat asked.

"And from the sounds of it Lucy-san is pregnant."

"What!? Are you sure?" Carla asked obviously shocked.

"Well Erza-san was telling Lucy-san that she should tell Natsu-san something but whatever that is would make him stop the quest." Carla just nodded. "Then when Lucy-san was on the communication lacrima with Levy-san, Lucy-san was talking about her hormones making her not think straight. I'm not fully sure, but it's my best guess. I'll check up on her tomorrow. Anyway I'll get to sleep goodnight Carla."

"Goodnight." Just then Carla held her head as images flashed through it. Everyone on the ground with cuts all over their bodies. Wendy and Natsu tied up with sick faces. And Erza grovelling at someone's feet. "What do these mean? I really don't like the last one. Why would Ezra be groveling at someone's feet? I can't be up thinking on this I need to get to sleep." And with that Carla laid down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Gray was sleeping nicely in his bed when he woke up with a start. Somehow he was submerged in water. Gray held his breath as he swam around the hotel. _What is this? Everyone…_ Just then Gray started losing his breath. _This is bad..My breath.._ But just as he lost it, Gray realized something. "Its okay! I can breathe and talk!" He looked out the window and was amazed. The whole city was underwater! "What the hell is happening here?" Then Gray's least favorite flame head appeared.

"Yo! Did you just wake up Gray?"

"Natsu!"

"Look at that we're underwater!" Everyone was playing around. Happy and Carla were amazed at all the fish. Lucy and Wendy were swimming around. Erza was racing with a shark.

"You guys sure haven't let this dampen your spirits huh…" Gray says with a sickened face.

"I see you all drank the medicine as I asked." a voice behind Gray said.

Gray turned around to see a fish with a mustache and a tuxedo on. "THE RECEPTIONIST!" The receptionist explained that the vial was designed to help people that aren't fish adapt to the water. He then introduced himself as the manager of the hotel, Kashima.

"What's going on in this city?" Gray asks.

"Nothing particularly special. It's simply high tide." Kashima replied

"SO THE WHOLE TOWN SINKS AT HIGH TIDE?!" Gray yelled.

Kashima explained that the town was originally a town of fishes and the reason that they don't tell people up front is because it ruins the surprise.

"UHA HAHA! I feel like i've gotten way better at swimming!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"That is another effect of the medicine." Kashima explained. Everyone continued to have fun swimming until Gray ruined it all.

"Hey" he asks Kashima. "So we've come to this town in search of clues to the whereabouts of the water god dragon. Do ya happen to kno-"

"NO WAY! WE WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LAY A FINGER ON LORD WATER GOD!" Kashima yells. Suddenly all the fish start attacking them. Happy is getting chased around. The shark Erza was racing starts biting at her. Some fish come behind Lucy and completely take her top off.

"KYAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Natsu seeing this gets angry. "Wanna go ya bastards?!" He growls.

"Stop Natsu! Don't hurt them! We'll retreat for now!" Erza commands.

"TSK!" Natsu growls as he grabs Lucy and swims away with the others all the while Lucy is complaining about her swimsuit.

"NOOOOO WAAAAAY! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! THEY'RE JUST LIKE THE HUMANS FROM THE OTHER DAY! ENEMIES AFTER THE WATER GOD!" Kashima screams.

'Humans from the other day?' Gray wonders and the group swims away from the horde of fish. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail…

* * *

Touka is sitting at the table while Mira and Lisanna are asking her questions. "What sort of magic do you use, Touka?" Mira asks.

"I use water-type magic." she responds.

"Water-type… like you, huh, Juvia." Lisanna says.

'Is she trying to copy Juvia?!' Juvia thinks with shock.

"Oh, my. The same as the woman chasing after that slovenly man? How unfortunate." Touka teases Juvia.

"DID YOU JUST… CALL...GRAY-SAMA…" Juvia says with murder in her eyes as she walks towards Touka, but Gajeel holds her back.

"Calm down, Juvia!" He says. "Until we've got it by the tail, don't startle our pray." He tells a very angry Juvia. Little did Gajeel know how right he was, because as he and Juvia looked over they saw something that shocked them. Touka had a tail!

* * *

 **Hey guys Goku here I hoped you liked this chapter. I know it has been 4 months since I published and I am really sorry. I don't have an excuse I just haven't felt like writing. I have actually been working on this chapter since December I just never made time to finish it. Writing original content is easy it's the writing of the manga that's annoying. I need to have the manga on hand and look back and forth to write it. Either way Im just lazy and haven't been writing so I'm sorry. Enough apologies. I want to say that I have decided to write a future children story. I should have it out shortly after I publish this chapter so look out for that. Anyways you all have probably left by now. For those that stayed if you haven't already like follow and review. Dragneel Out!**


End file.
